Suicide
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I can't think of a summary that won't give the whole thing away, so please just check it out. KxI.


**Suicide**

Kisshu was sitting in the sakura tree in Inohara Park, thinking about how Ichigo always rejected his feelings. _Why can't she see that I love her? _he wondered. Another idea occurred to him, and he thought, _What do I have to live for? My best friend is turning into a mindless drone, thanks to Deep Blue, the only girl I truly love hates me, and even if I could kill her, there'd be nothing left afterwards, for my people or hers. Deep Blue doesn't intend to help us. Maybe I should just put myself out of my misery._

He thought about it a while more, and finally made his decision. He teleported to the ground, and took one of his swords out, looking at it gloomily. Then he raised the sword, and stabbed himself through the heart.

Not even a minute later, his vision started going black, and he felt himself falling. Then, all feeling left his body as he died.

_**Sometime later, with Ichigo: **_Ichigo was headed for the sakura tree; like Kisshu, that was where she went to think or cool down. Aoyuck had broken up with her when she told him she was a Mew Mew, and she just wanted to get away for a while.

No such luck. When she reached the tree, she saw a shape lying on the ground. Running over, she saw it was Kisshu, and he was dead. Ichigo dropped to her knees in shock. Closer to him now, Ichigo saw that one of Kisshu's swords was still in his hand, and she realized that he had killed himself.

_Oh God…. This is all my fault, _she thought. _I shouldn't have rejected him so much. Now it's too late- or is it? I don't deserve to live for doing this to Kisshu; I can give my life for his, and maybe he can find someone else. I guess I should leave some kind of apology note; he won't get it otherwise._

She took a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse, then started writing. After she finished, she folded the paper, and tucked it into Kisshu's hand, curling his fingers around it. Then she put her hand over Kisshu's heart, concentrating as she poured all her power into his heart. As she felt the last of her power leave, her vision went black, and she collapsed.

Soon after Ichigo collapsed, Kisshu started to stir. _Why am I alive? _he wondered. He realized something was in his left hand, and looked at it. He was startled to see a piece of paper with his name on it, and sat up. That was when he noticed Ichigo lying next to him. _SHE'S the reason I'm alive? _he wondered. Looking at the note in his hand, he opened it and started reading.

_ Dear Kisshu, _it said,

_I'm really sorry for the pain I put you through. Whether or not I was in love with someone else doesn't mean that I had any right to hurt you so much. I wish now that I had said yes from the start, but now it's too late. I know you probably can't forgive me for what I've done, and I also know that I don't deserve to live after what I've done. I finally realized that I love you, and that's why I gave my life for yours. You deserve someone who won't hurt you. I hope you find that someone, and I'm sorry it couldn't be me. Goodbye, Kisshu._

_Love,_

_Ichigo_

Kisshu was in tears by the time he finished reading. _I have to find some way of bringing her back, _he thought. _We don't have enough Mew Aqua, though. Maybe the Mews do. I guess I should ask, but first I'll put Ichigo in my room; it's not good to just leave her here. _

Kisshu gently picked Ichigo up, and teleported to his room. He set Ichigo down on his bed, and went to the door, closing it and activating the teleport-proof lock to make sure Pai didn't get in. Then he teleported to Café Mew Mew.

Looking in the window cautiously, he didn't see anyone besides the Mews. Blondie and Keiichiro didn't appear to be there, though, and Kisshu sighed, and teleported into the Café.

The Mews looked up, startled, and Kisshu held up his hands. "I'm not here to fight," he said.

"Then why are you here?" Zakuro asked.

"I need some of your Mew Aqua," Kisshu said.

"What for, exactly?" Zakuro asked warily.

"I want to bring Ichigo back to life," Kisshu said.

"What happened?" Lettuce asked.

Kisshu sighed. "I killed myself, and she found me," he said. "She gave up her life for mine. I need Mew Aqua to bring her back to life."

The Mews looked stunned. "Why do you want to bring her back?" Zakuro asked. "She's your enemy."

"I love her," Kisshu said softly. "I can't live without her."

Zakuro sighed. She knew that Kisshu was telling the truth, and made her decision. "Come with us," she told Kisshu. "The Mew Aqua is somewhere in the basement." She turned to Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding, and said, "If Ryou says no, you all know what to do, right?"

"Hai," the three girls said.

Zakuro motioned to Kisshu, and he followed her to the basement, along with Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding.

When they walked into the lab, Ryou and Keiichiro looked up, then looked shocked. "I suppose there's some reason behind this?" Keiichiro asked.

"Kisshu needs enough Mew Aqua to bring Ichigo back to life," Zakuro said. "She apparently gave up her life for his after she found out he killed himself."

"That's why Ichigo's Mew signal disappeared?" Keiichiro asked. "She's dead?"

"Yes," Zakuro said.

"Where is she?" Ryou asked.

"My room," Kisshu said. "I didn't want to bring her here if there were lots of people."

"Good choice," Zakuro said.

Ryou looked wary, and asked, "How can we trust you?"

"I'll take one of the Mews, they can ensure that I don't do anything weird," Kisshu said. "They're all capable of fighting. And Pai's not going to be happy with me. Deep Blue is turning him into a puppet."

Ryou sighed. "Who's going?" he asked.

"I will," Lettuce said.

"That's a good idea," Kisshu said. "Maybe you can get through to Pai. He has a thing for you, he just won't admit it."

Lettuce turned red, and Zakuro sighed. "Ryou, give them the Mew Aqua," she said.

Ryou sighed again and went to a safe on the wall, typed something into the lock, and opened it. There was a large bag inside, and Ryou took out a piece of Mew Aqua. He handed it to Lettuce, who went to Kisshu, and said, "Let's go."

Kisshu nodded and took her shoulder, then teleported to his room. The minute they landed, they heard banging on the door, and Pai shouting, "KISSHU! Open up!"

"WHY!?" Kisshu yelled back. "I'm BUSY!"

"This is important!" Pai shouted.

Kisshu sighed and went to the door, then opened it and asked irritably, "What is so important?"

Pai sighed. "You were right about Deep Blue; if we don't form a truce, we're screwed," he said. "Where were you?"

"Long story," Kisshu said shortly.

Pai looked past him, and saw Lettuce. "Lettuce?" he asked.

"Hi," Lettuce said.

"Kisshu brought you here?" Pai asked. "Why didn't he bring Ichigo?"

"Ichigo-san gave up her life for his after he killed himself," Lettuce said. "She's here too. Zakuro-san convinced Ryou to give Kisshu enough Mew Aqua to bring her back. Kisshu, do you want to use the Mew Aqua?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. He went over, and Lettuce handed it to him. He put it over Ichigo's heart, and pushed it into her body. Ichigo began to glow rainbow colors, and then the glow flashed. When the flash faded, Kisshu looked at Ichigo. She had started breathing again, but she hadn't woken up.

Kisshu looked at Pai, who came over, and put a hand on Ichigo's chest. "She'll be fine when she wakes up. Do you want to stay with her?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "If you want to form a truce too, can you take Lettuce back and explain the situation?"

"Sure," Pai said. He took Lettuce's hand, causing her to blush, and teleported out.

Kisshu tucked Ichigo into his bed, and climbed onto the bed, settling down next to her. Then he started stroking her hair, smiling as she purred.

A while later, Kisshu was having trouble staying awake, so he climbed in with Ichigo, and fell asleep.

The next morning, he was woken up by someone shaking him. "What time is it?" he moaned.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu reluctantly opened his eyes and said, "Aside from being tired, I feel fine. Did you have to shake me?"

"I was worried," Ichigo said. "You've been sleeping for nearly twenty-four hours."

"WHAT!?" Kisshu shouted. He sat bolt upright, but then a wave of dizziness came over him, and he fell back.

Ichigo caught him, and gently helped him lie back down. "I don't think you're 'fine'," she said.

"I'm dizzy," Kisshu said. "I guess you're right. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks for bringing me back," Ichigo said softly. "I'm really sorry I hurt you so much, Kisshu."

"I read your note," Kisshu said. "I'm just glad you love me now, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo smoothed his hair back and said softly, "I'll always love you, Kish."

"I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo giggled. "Yep," she said. Her smile faded a bit as she said, "I think I'm going to call Pai; I was supposed to let him know when you woke up. He taught me how to use telepathy." She concentrated, and called, _Pai!_

_Did Kisshu wake up? _Pai asked.

_Yeah, but he says he's really dizzy, and he can't sit up, _Ichigo said.

_I'm on my way, _Pai said.

A few minutes later, he teleported in and asked, "Kisshu, are you feeling anything else besides dizzy?"

"Not really, but I think it's starting to affect my stomach; it doesn't really feel that great," Kisshu said.

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and his hand began to glow. Kisshu felt the dizziness go away, and Pai took his hand away a minute later. "How's that?" he asked.

Kisshu sat up, and said, "I'm not dizzy anymore, but I think I'm gonna throw up." Feeling his stomach churning, he got up and ran to the bathroom at the back of his room. He barely made it to the toilet before everything in his stomach came up.

A few minutes later, he felt his stomach settle down a bit. He got up a bit shakily, and flushed the toilet, then went to rinse his mouth out.

When he went back to his room, Pai and Ichigo were waiting. "Is your stomach any better?" Pai asked.

"Sort of," Kisshu said.

"Lie down, I'll see what's wrong," Pai said. Kisshu obeyed, and Pai put a hand on his stomach. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu started to feel sleepy. Soon he was asleep again, and a few minutes later, Pai took his hand away, and said telepathically to Ichigo, _He'll be fine when he wakes up. Stay with him, I'll go tell the others that we're about ready to finalize the truce._

_Okay, _Ichigo said. Pai teleported out as Ichigo climbed onto the bed and started stroking Kisshu's hair. She smiled when he leaned into her hand.

About two hours later, Kisshu woke up, and Ichigo asked, "Kish, how are you feeling?"

Kisshu sat up and said, "I feel fine."

"Good," Ichigo said. "Pai said he was going to tell everyone else we're about ready to finalize the truce about two hours ago. Should we go to the Café?"

"K," Kisshu said. He got out of bed, put his boots on, and took Ichigo's hand, then teleported to Café Mew Mew.

They landed in the basement, and the others looked up. "Are you both okay?" Zakuro asked.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said.

"Same here," Kisshu said.

"Good," Pai said. "We've all agreed that something needs to be done about the fighting, and the last step is to kill Aoyama, Deep Blue's human host."

"I'll do it!" Kisshu said eagerly.

"Have fun, but don't get caught," Pai said.

Kisshu gave him an annoyed look and teleported out. Ichigo giggled. "He's so cute," she said.

"I take it you chose him?" Zakuro asked.

"Yep!" Ichigo said happily. "Now Mint doesn't have to worry about me in her way!"

"What does that mean?" Ryou asked.

"Mint thinks I might fall for you, but that would never happen," Ichigo said. "Which is good for her, 'cause she's head over heels in LOVE with you!"

"ICHIGO!" Mint screamed.

"Yes, Mint?" Ichigo snickered.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Mint screamed.

"Mint, do you remember what cats do to birds?" Ichigo asked sweetly.

Mint gulped, and then POOF! she turned into a bird. "I didn't know Mint could do that," Taruto commented.

Ichigo smirked, and POOF! she was a cat. Mint squawked, alarmed, and flew up to the ceiling. Ichigo hissed, and started climbing a shelf. "Ichigo, you're going to hurt yourself," Pai commented.

"Nyan," Ichigo said. "Myuu, nya nyan."

"Ichigo, just because Pai can heal doesn't mean you can do something that puts you in danger," Ryou said.

Ichigo gave a cat sigh, and looked down, then flinched. Zakuro sighed and went to get her, saying, "Kittens really shouldn't climb things they can't get down from." She picked up Ichigo, then gently set her down. Ichigo purred and rubbed against Zakuro's leg, then concentrated, and POOFed back to normal.

The others were startled, and Pai asked, "You can do that without kissing someone?"

"Yup, I just think myself human," Ichigo said. "Mint can probably do it too, which is good, because I think kissing a bird would be uncomfortable."

"I would think the same about cats; all that fur would be uncomfortable," Pai said.

Ichigo shrugged. "Now that I can turn back without being kissed, we don't have to worry about it," she said.

Suddenly Kisshu teleported back in, grinning ear to ear. "I take it you incinerated him?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, but I chopped a few body parts off first," Kisshu said happily. "Anyways, he's gone for good, and we can save our planet, right?"

"I decided to go back alone, heal the planet, and come back," Pai said.

"Oh, so you finally got out of denial about loving Lettuce?" Kisshu asked.

"How do you know I'm not just coming back to make sure you two don't wreak havoc?" Pai asked.

"This is ME we're talking about, Pai," Kisshu said.

"Your perceptiveness creeps me out," Pai grumbled. "Yes, I'm coming back to be closer to Lettuce, and Ryou and Keiichiro have offered to let me have the spare room."

"I'm living with Pudding!" Taruto said happily.

"Looks like someone else got out of denial," Ichigo said. "Kish can live with me. My parents aren't home very much, so they won't mind."

"Kisshu is severely allergic to bananas," Pai said.

"That's good news; my dad's out of control banana obsession will be gone for good," Ichigo said. "My mom and I hate bananas."

"That's good," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and said, "Should we go home now?"

"Sure," Kisshu said happily. He took her hand and teleported.

**Another bad ending…. I hope you like the rest of it, and please REVIEW!**


End file.
